


The Demon in the Dungeon

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, I LOVE the way you write Crowley. I can almost hear his voice in your writing! If I may request a readerxCrowley fic? Maybe the Winchesters have him chained up in the dungeon and the reader is a hunter/roommate at the bunker and says she’ll let him get up/walk around or whatever if he’ll have sex with her? Or something like that. It would make me happy. Don’t ever stop writing! YOU ARE GREAT!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon in the Dungeon

Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex, dirty talk, language

Fic:

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok with him here?” Dean asks before he slides into the driver’s seat of the Impala, “We could always call for back up.”

“We’ll be fine,” you answer as you lean down, your forearms resting on the window frame, “I can handle him.”

“We won’t be gone long,” Sam says, “You know what to do if he gives you any trouble.” You nod in response.

“Have fun boys,” you say, “Call if you need anything.” You hit your hand on the side of the Impala, signaling for them to head off. Dean starts up the engine and pulls out of the garage, leaving you alone in the bunker. Well, almost alone.

Crowley sat at the center of a devil’s trap in the dungeon, restrained by special demon containing handcuffs. You had to admit, you liked seeing him like that, all tied up for you. You’d always had a thing for him and you suspected he was at least a little attracted to you too.

Ever since you’d learned the boys were leaving, you’d started forming a plan. You’d offer him a deal he couldn’t refuse, or at least you hoped he wouldn’t refuse. You open the doors of the dungeon and move to the desk that sits a few feet from Crowley.

“Hello Love,” Crowley greets you, “It must be my lucky day.”

“Oh, and why do you say that?” you ask moving to sit on the desk. Crowley watches as you lift yourself onto the desk and cross your ankles as you let your legs swing back and forth.

“It’s always a good day when I get to see my favorite little hunter instead of those bloody Winchesters,” he answers, venom leaking into his voice on the last word.

“What do you want?” you ask him.

“What do I want?” he scoffs, “You’re the one who’s got me chained up in your dungeon. What the bloody Hell do you want?”

“If I made you a deal, would you consider taking it?” you ask him.

“I might,” he responds, “What’s in it for me?”

“I’ve heard you complaining,” you respond, “Asking Sam and Dean to let you out of that chair and walk around. Well, I’m willing to do that if you give me something in return.”

“And what would you like in return?” Crowley inquires.

“Sex,” you say simply. Crowley’s eyes go wide at the word.

“I’m sorry Love, but you’re going to have to be more specific,” he tells you, “Sex in general, sex with someone in particular…”

“Sex with you,” you say, cutting him off.

“Well, I’d be a fool not to accept that deal,” Crowley smirks.

“Yeah?” you ask, “But we’re setting the rules before we do this. I know how you like to create loopholes.”

“It’s your deal, you set the terms,” he tells you, giving you the go ahead to tell him your rules. You’d spent some time thinking this through. You didn’t want to be responsible for letting the King of Hell escape.

“First off, I’ll let you out of the handcuffs and I’ll even let you out of the devil’s trap, but you can’t leave my sight. Second, you’re not allowed to smoke out or zap anywhere. Third, as soon as I tell you to, you get your ass back in this seat and you let me handcuff you again, no fuss. Finally, you’re not allowed to leave the bunker for any reason. If Sam and Dean come back and find you gone, they’ll kill me,” you tell him.

“I agree to all of your terms,” Crowley tells you, “I’d never do anything to endanger your life.” You cock your head at the sentiment. “Anything else before we seal the deal?” he asks.

“As long as you’re back in that chair by the time Sam and Dean get back and you don’t leave the bunker, you’re fine,” you respond.

“You don’t want any assurances that I’ll please you, or how many times you want me, or how you want me?” Crowley asks. You’re cheeks turn red for half a second before you come up with a response.

“We’ll figure it out as we go,” you tell him, “Besides, I want to test the product before I fully commit to it. I mean, maybe I’ll have you once and decide I don’t like it. I don’t want to be in a deal where I have to be with you multiple times if I’m not enjoying myself.”

“I can assure you’ll like it,” Crowley says smugly, “But if you’re worried, why don’t you come over here and, how did you put it, test the product?” You rub your thighs at the thought and a smirk crosses Crowley’s lips. His eyes run over you and you feel suddenly warm. You pull your jacket from you and lay it on the desk before pushing yourself from the tabletop. Your boots hit the floor with a ‘thunk’, the heels clicking as you saunter towards him.

“I’m not letting you out of this chair until I’m satisfied,” you tell him.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Love,” Crowley answers. His eyes turn dark, pupils blown wide with lust as you place a hand on each arm of the chair.

“So we have a deal then?” you ask, leaning in. Crowley closes the distance between you and crashes his lips against yours. You move your hands to the buttons of your shirt and undo them one by one before letting your shirt fall to the floor.

You break the kiss and pull your boots off before toeing off your socks. Your fingers pop the button of your pants open before pulling the zipper down. You swivel your hips as you push your pants down, leaving you in only your bra and panties. Crowley’s eyes rake over your body, examining every inch of you. “This was definitely a good deal,” Crowley whispers under his breath.

You smile as you lean in and unbuckle his belt. You unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down, agonizingly slow. Crowley shifts and pulls at his restraints, but they hold him fast. Crowley lifts his hips as you hook your fingers in his pants and boxers and pull them down to his ankles.

“Well someone’s eager aren’t they?” you tease as his hard cock springs free.

“Only as eager as you are Love,” he teases back, “Like what you see?”

“I can’t complain,” you say, eyeing his thick, weeping cock, “But let’s see how well you use it.” Crowley groans as you push your panties down and kick them to the side. You unhook your bra and let it fall to the floor before you move to straddle Crowley’s lap. You drape your arms over his shoulders for support as you grind yourself against him, his hard cock sliding through your wet folds.

Crowley pulls at the restraints again and groans before giving up. “I wish I could touch you,” he says.

“You can,” you respond, kissing his jaw and neck, “Later. Right now, show me what you can do with only your cock.”

Crowley lifts his hips, pressing his dick against your aching core. You groan in response. Wanting him inside you, you lift your hips using your knees and sink down onto him. You sigh as he fills and stretches you.

“Enjoying yourself Love?” Crowley questions. You nod biting your bottom lip. Crowley chuckles before leaning in to kiss you. When you’ve adjusted to his size, you begin lifting yourself from him, letting him slide out until only his tip remains inside you before sinking back down onto him. “That’s it,” Crowley encourages you, “Feels good doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” you moan, your hips moving faster and faster. Crowley’s hips lift from the chair in time with your thrusts. He grunts as he bottoms out inside you again and again. “Fuck, Crowley,” you moan, “So good.”

Your lips move against his neck as you ride his cock, sucking and biting his skin. The clink of chains, slap of skin on skin, moans, groans, and grunts are the only sounds filling the room. “Oh god!” you cry out as his cock twitches inside you, your walls fluttering around him.

“God’s not here Love, only me,” Crowley growls. His low, rough voice alone is enough to make you come undone, but it’s the way he looks at you that makes you scream his name as your walls clamp down around his cock. Your orgasm hits you hard enough to make your body shake. “Fuck, Y/N!” Crowley shouts as he finds his release and cums deep inside you. Your movements slow as you ride out your orgasm, helping Crowley to do the same.

Slowly, you pull yourself from him and take a few steps back, leaning against the desk, your legs wobbly. His cum slides down your leg, warm and sticky. “Damn Crowley,” you laugh breathlessly.

“I told you, you wouldn’t be disappointed,” Crowley replies smugly, “So, about getting out of this chair …”

“I’ll be right back,” you tell him before heading off to the next room.

“You are coming back right?” he shouts. You laugh, letting him worry for a moment wouldn’t kill him. You grab a paper towel and wet it, cleaning yourself off. Opening a kitchen drawer, you pull out the old, iron key for the handcuffs and bring it back to Crowley.

“I had to get the key,” you tell him, holding it up for him to see.

“You had me worried for a second,” he tells you.

“I gave you my word I’d let you out of this chair and I always keep my word,” you smirk as you walk around behind him and uncuff his hands.

“That feels wonderful,” Crowley says, shaking out his wrists. He stands from the chair and stretches before he walks to the very edge of the devil’s trap, eyeing you to see if you were really going to live up to your end of the deal. You grab a knife from the table just outside of the devil’s trap before bending over to scrape the paint from the concrete floor.

Crowley’s eyes watch you as you stand back up, his hands are on you within seconds. You drop the knife, letting it clatter to the floor as he pushes you back against the wall. His lips crash against yours and his tongue invades your mouth, the taste of him flooding your senses.

“Where’s your room?” he asks.

“Follow me,” you tell him, wiggling out of his grip. Crowley grabs your wrist and pulls you back to him, kissing you as you both stumble out of the dungeon and towards your room. You pull Crowley into your room and kick the door closed behind you out of habit. Crowley pulls you towards the bed and pushes you backward until the backs of your knees hit the mattress. You fall back against the sheets and push yourself to the top of the bed. Crowley crawls onto the bed and follows after you, coming to rest above you.

“I think this might be the best deal I’ve ever made,” Crowley tells you, his lips making their way to your neck. His sucks your skin between his lips, marking you as his. You groan and run your nails down his back. There was no disagreement from you, it was a good deal.

Crowley rocks his hips down against you, his cock already hard again. His hand kneads your best as his lips move down to take your free nipple between his teeth, his tongue laving over the hardened bud. “Crowley,” you mewl, your core aching. All you wanted was for Crowley to be inside you again.

His hand and lips switch places, repeating his motions with the opposite breasts. Your body melts under his hands, reacting to every touch and kiss. Crowley rocks his hips down against you, his hard cock prodding your thigh.

You drag your nails along his scalp before tugging his hair. Crowley looks up to you, just a small ring of brown surrounding his pupils. You tug again and Crowley takes the hint. He kisses his way back up your collarbone, up your neck and along your jaw until his lips meet yours. Crowley sucks your bottom lip between his teeth and draws it out as he lines his cock up with your entrance.

He pushes his lips to yours roughly as he slides his cock into you. You sigh as his cock fills you again. This was a dangerous game you were playing, the feeling of him inside you was something you could easily become addicted to. Crowley starts his thrusts slow and deep, drawing moans from your lips.

One of his hands tangles into your hair while the other slides down to your hip. “You feel so good,” Crowley groans in your ear, his thrusts growing rougher. Crowley’s hands slide over your body, feeling every inch of you as he fucks you into the mattress.

“Crowley,” you moan, your body arching into his touch. His lips meet your own again as his thrusts change rhythm, alternating between slow and deep and fast and shallow. He pulls halfway out before thrusting back in, his cock sliding against your g-spot the whole time. “Crowley,” you moan louder, pressure building in your stomach. 

Your walls grow tight around his twitching cock and Crowley groans your name. He slips an arm around you and pulls you against him, molding his body to yours as his cock pulses and he spills himself inside you. His orgasm sparks your own, you cry out his name as your walls violently clamp down around him, prolonging his orgasm.

Crowley’s thrusts become long, slow and deep helping you to ride out your orgasm. He kisses you as he pulls out, lying down by your side. His hands pull the sheets up around you before pulling you to him, nuzzling his face into your hair.

“If you die and become a demon, I’m never putting you on crossroads duty,” Crowley tells you.

“Why not?” you ask, a bit offended.

“You’re terrible at making deals Love,” he responds.

“I’m satisfied with what I got, aren’t you?” you ask. Crowley chuckles as he runs a hand through your hair.

“See, that’s the problem, the person with the power to make the deal happen should get the better end of the stick,” Crowley tells you, “That means in this case, you should have gotten the better deal.”

“I was happy with my end of the stick,” you tease, letting your fingers graze his cock. Crowley chuckles again.

“Perhaps,” Crowley says, “But you only got one thing you wanted while I got two.”

“You wanted this to happen?” you ask, though you couldn’t say you were completely surprised.

“It’s been a fantasy of mine for a long time now,” Crowley says. You smirk as you snuggle in closer to him. Crowley may think he got the better deal, but you weren’t disappointed either.


End file.
